Mighty Thor Vol 1 701
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** Strike Team Delta ** * Fire Goblin army * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Vanir * * * * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified race of a billion billion beings * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** **** ***** *** *** ** ** * Items: * * | Synopsis1 = As Malekith explains the supposed origins of the creature known as Mangog, War Thor (Volstagg) and Mangog begin a fight to the death. The beast recognizes the smell of a God in Volstagg and that's all it needs to have a reason for killing him. Mangog is said to have been born from the hatred of a population of billions who was slaughtered by Odin because of some slight. Over the years, though, the monster has become the token of judgment for those who can't be judged: Gods who betrayed their idolizers and their prayers, Gods who called holy their most unholy actions. Mangog goes on to punch War Thor, who seems incapable of answering back. On Vanaheim, realm of the Old Gods, a raid of Roxxon soldiers is engaging the population. As the ground troops report they are being overwhelmed by the locals, a reinforcement jumps from the helicopters overhead: it's the B.E.R.S.E.R.K.E.R. Squad, ready to "smash some Gods". In the treeline, 5000 pounds of napalm are dropped to aid another section of troops against the Gods. War Thor starts fighting back, managing to strike a lightning inside Mangog's mouth. Unexpectedly, though, Mangog absorbs the hit in his belly and spits out the energy in Volstagg's face, proceeding to punch him to the ground again. In Niffleheim, Land of the Dead, the just deceased Queen Karnilla wakes up on the shores of afterlife. She is greeted by Balder, her ex-lover and now Lord of Corpses. Despite being dead, Karnilla is glad to have been reunited with her loved one, but she's soon startled by the presence of the Guardians of Nastrond, the King's private force. Their aspect may be scary, as they resemble zombies, but they are worthy soldiers and they are especially needed as a Fire Goblin army suddenly attacks them, claiming the throne for their leader, Queen Sindr. Volstagg is still being beaten up brutally by Mangog. During the pounding, Volstagg drops his hammer and helmet, effectively losing his powers as War Thor and becoming much less resistent to Mangog's hits. The monster takes in his hands the Ultimate Mjolnir and destroys it, subsequently hitting Volstagg so that he's barely able to grab the edge of Old Asgard with a hand. Mangog presses his hand in order to force him to reveal the current location where the Asgardians reside, but Volstagg refuses to talk. In his place, Malekith, who kept himself out of view until now, answers: the location is Asgardia, a big, golden city near Saturn. There, he'll find all his enemies, including the hated Odin. After a brief and unfriendly introduction between the two villains, Mangog leaves for Asgardia. Meanwhile, Malekith drops a knife on Volstagg's hand, causing him to float away in outer space and, possibly, to die. | Solicit = DEATH OF THE MIGHTY THOR Part 2 • The Mangog comes to Asgard! • But is one Thor enough to take down the Ultimate Judgment? • Guest artist James Harren brings his talents to the Mighty Thor! • It all leads to the most dramatic return in the Marvel Universe! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:War of the Realms Category:Digital Comic Code included